metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
UTH-66 Blackfoot
|269x269px]] An Unidentified helicopter, mostly resembling a helicopter from the Sikorsky H-60/S-70 family of helicopters, was used by XOF, Diamond Dogs, the United States Marine Corps, and several PMCs across the world from the mid 1970's through the mid 1980's. Background The helicopter was a medium-lift utility helicopter used mostly to ferry troops and supplies from place to place. The helicopter could also be outfitted, as the Diamond Dogs and other PMCs of the era sometimes did, with an in-flight refueling probe, two Miniguns on the side doors, and pylons for attaching weapons. Diamond Dogs also outfitted one of theirs to be Venom Snake's personal aerial command center for use when away from Mother Base, which also included a weapons rack. The different factions that used the helicopter painted it different colors. The United States Marine Corps painted theirs a Naval Gray, XOF painted theirs black, and Diamond Dogs would paint most of theirs olive drab, with one, callsign "Pequod", being painted in whichever color or camouflage pattern seen fit by Venom Snake. History The helicopter was first seen being used in the mid-1970's, being used by the United States Marine Corps and XOF. Rescue of Intel Team Agent One model of this type of helicopter was used by the United States Marine Corps to counter MSF agent Snake from rescuing a valuable MSF Intel Team Agent who was fleeing Camp Omega. The helicopter served as an aerial platform for a Marine with a recoiless rifle to use in order to try and shoot down the MSF Hind that was extracting Snake and the agent. Camp Omega Incident Several of this type of helicopter were used by XOF in 1975 to ferry a strike team to MSF's Mother Base in XOF's Trojan Horse operation. Upon Snake's return to Mother Base after the completion of his mission, at least one of these helicopters was used as a platform for a XOF Sniper who was part of the strike team that was pinning down a pocket of MSF survivors led by Kazuhira Miller. The helicopter was soon shot down by Snake with an assault rifle, and crashed into the platform. The MSF Hind "Morpho" would later crash into another of this type of helicopter when the former was spun out of control by the detonation of Paz Ortega Andrade's second internal bomb. ]] 1980's The helicopter was still in use by the mid 1980's, seeing continuing service with XOF, as well as being adopted by Diamond Dogs (seemingly replacing MSF's Hind-D helicopters) and several PMCs that existed during the time period. One, callsign "Pequod", was the personal transport and aerial command center for Diamond Dogs leader Venom Snake during his time in Afghanistan and Angola-Zaire. Behind the Scenes The helicopter was first seen alongside the redesigned Hind in Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes as part of the trend of fictional military equipment and vehicles started with that game, as opposed to the mostly real-life vehicles seen in previous games. The helicopter is mostly based on the Sikorsky H-60/S-70 line of utility helicopters that is in present service with many countries around the world. While the helicopter in-game is fictional, in reality UH-60 Black Hawks did not see service until the early 1980's, and the configuration seen in-game resembles more modern versions of the helicopter.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sikorsky_UH-60_Black_Hawk#United_States Appearances *''Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes '' *''Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain '' References